


Querida Raposinha

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: "Nada machuca mais do que o que poderia ter sido"Fic escrita para o desafio do dia das mães do inkspired





	Querida Raposinha

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita em drabbles para o desafio, trago aqui todas em um único capítulo.   
> <3

..............

Querida raposinha

Hoje eu lembrei quando tive notícias da sua chegada. Nunca vou esquecer da cara de pateta do seu pai. A alegria, a surpresa, e o medo. Dois órfãos, um deles que nunca teve uma referência na vida – Jiraya não conta – desbravando um mundo novo.

Então, espero que releve nossos erros, meu amor. Os tropeços, que vamos aprendendo juntos pelo caminho. Você é nosso primeiro filho, você é nosso mundo inteiro agora.

Dizem que quando uma criança nasce, nasce também um pai, e uma mãe.

Então, obrigada por me permitir ser sua mãe.

Com todo o amor

Sua mãe.

...........

Querida raposinha

Kakashi veio te ver. Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga e você deu um chute. A cara dele ao te sentir foi hilária!

Eu espero que vocês cuidem um do outro, ele é seu aniki, mesmo que não seja de sangue, e sempre vai ser. E se você for parecido com seus pais, eu sei que já descobriu que nada é mais poderoso do que os laços que se cria no caminho, e a família que se escolhe na vida.

Faça um favor para sua ma, ajude seu irmão a sorrir novamente.

Com todo amor

Sua mãe.

.........

Querida raposinha

Eu acredito nesse ponto que você saiba da...questão peluda.

Talvez tenham lhe dito do perigo que foi ter você, dos riscos de escolher colocar você nesse mundo. E eu quero que saiba que nada mudaria minha escolha. Mesmo que algo dê errado, escolher ter você nunca vai ser um erro.

Você é e sempre será a escolha mais certa que fiz nessa vida. A maior beleza e perfeição que já consegui criar. E não existe nenhuma outra realidade em que seria diferente. Nada que aconteça, que faça, vai fazer eu te amar menos.

Com todo amor

Sua mãe

......................

Querida raposinha

Eu tenho medo do momento em que você possa me odiar por alguma razão. Não sou perfeita, e sei que vou escorregar tanto ainda.

Eu quero que saiba, que eu confio em você, mas esse medo de te ver longe das minhas asas me faz agir como se quisesse te prender. Criamos os filhos para a vida, mas quando ela cobra, a gente não quer entregar.

E se esse meu jeito torto te fizer me odiar em alguns momentos, saiba que entendo, e que nunca vou deixar de te amar.

Vou estar aqui.

Com todo amor

Sua mãe

................

Querida raposinha

É surpreendente como o tempo está passando tão rapidamente. Logo nos veremos!

Você vai abrir os olhos para o mundo pela primeira vez. Seu tempo no bem bom está acabando viu? Daqui a pouco você vai ter que enfrentar o mundo de cá. Vai ter que crescer, caminhar, cair e se levantar.

E eu espero ver tudo isso de perto. Ter o privilégio do primeiro passo, a primeira palavra, a primeira vez que provar lamen...

Há tantos sabores para você experimentar na vida!

Crescer, meu amor, é assustador, mas também uma grande aventura.

Com todo amor

Sua mãe

................

Querida raposinha

Um dia apenas, e poderemos nos ver.

Vai ser tão estranho não mais te ter aqui dentro, onde posso sempre te proteger. Logo perderemos esse vínculo, mas formaremos outro certo?

Sei que vai estar com medo, saindo de um lugar seguro e quentinho, perder seu único mundo conhecido, mas seu pai e eu estaremos aqui fora esperando você para te amparar nesse momento assustador.

Mal espero o momento em que possa te pegar nos braços pela primeira vez, te assegurar e te abraçar como venho sonhando desde quando me disseram que estava vindo.

Com todo amor

Sua mãe

.........

Mãe

Encontrei seus bilhetes.

Há tanto que queria te falar, especialmente no dia de hoje. Será que consegue me ouvir?

As coisas não foram como esperava, a vida tem dessas coisas. Tudo pode ser tão repentino quando a única certeza é que não vamos sair daqui vivos.

E eu já quis tanto te ouvir, te abraçar, ouvir suas broncas e saber que sente orgulho de quem sou hoje, do que consegui.

E não posso.

Só posso ser grato por seu amor, seu sacrifício, por ser minha mãe e por acreditar em mim, antes de todos.

Seu filho para sempre

Naruto


End file.
